videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast-Off Buzzard: The Big Chase
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Azumanga Interactive Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform Action |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Blast-Off Buzzard: The Big Chase is a platform and action game featuring Blast-Off Buzzard and Crazylegs from the 1970's Hanna-Barbera cartoon series CB Bears (from the Azumanga Tunes series on re-releases) developed by Azumanga Interactive and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme, Revolution, Bandai CD, Chaos, and PocketTurbo. It's one of the non-anime related games made by Azumanga Interactive. The Bandai Extreme version is a hack of "Desert Demolition" on the Sega Genesis, the Bandai Revolution version is a hack of "Road Runner's Death Valley Rally" on the Super Nintendo, and The Bandai Chaos and PocketTurbo versions are a hack of "Desert Speedtrap" on the Sega Master System and Game Gear. The Bandai CD version is an enhanced version of the Bandai Extreme version, but adds an extra level, and has animated cutscenes. Bandai Extreme and CD Versions Blast-Off Buzzard and Crazylegs are having a competition to see who will win the Kamineko Corporation prize for best customers of the year. Each level is split up into two parts, plus a bonus level if the player finishes with at least 125 stamps. Players get a choice between playing as either: Blast-Off Buzzard - Players get to use his tricks which he uses in the Hanna-Barbera/Azumanga Tunes cartoons. By jumping into an Kamineko Corporation box players can fly in his flyer suit, skate, get springs on his feet to jump and so on. Catching up to Crazylegs earns the player various benefits though this is not required to complete the level. Playing as Blast-Off Buzzard puts a heavier emphasis on platforming and avoiding traps. Crazylegs - Players must try to escape from Blast-Off Buzzard and complete the level by getting to the other end. If players get caught by Blast-Off Buzzard, they lose health. Crazylegs can scare Blast-Off Buzzard by using his loud air horn or running him over, which gives the player items. Playing as Crazylegs focuses on gaining speed with springs, speed wheels, and looping tracks. There are also bonus levels after each mission if the player gets 125 stamps. Hanna-Barbera and anime characters make cameo appearances in these bonus stages. The re-release of the game would only have Azumanga Daioh characters making cameos in the bonus stages. The Bandai CD version adds an extra level near the end of the game at the Kamineko Factory, before battling against the final boss. The animated cutscees are shown in between each level you have completed. Bandai Revolution Version The game features side-scrolling platform gameplay. The player controls Crazylegs, who must avoid being eaten by Blast-Off Buzzard. The game consists of five different environments, with each one containing three levels and a boss battle. Blast-Off has a unique method of ambush for every level, ranging from the Kamineko BatMan outfit to explosives, and for every level there is a cutscene of the contraption failing once the player crosses the finish mark. After every three levels, Crazylegs battles against one of Blast-Off Buzzard's super weapons. Crazylegs has a series of control movements useful to beating the game, including jumping and running. Crazylegs can also peck his face to kill enemies, and can eat meat that give him a burst of turbo speed, allowing him to scale walls. However, turbo speed can only be used a limited amount of times, as it depletes the meat; additional turbo speed is gained by consuming more meat. The boost also acts as an invincibility, being able to destroy enemies and resist damage from Blast-Off. The player can also make Crazylegs use his loud air horn and make him stick out his tongue, although neither serves a gameplay function. Bandai Chaos and PocketTurbo Versions Crazylegs must outwit Blast-Off, while maintaining his strength by eating meat. While the premise is not unlike that of some other popular games, this platform game suffered in popularity due to difficulties encountered in controlling Crazylegs. Box Art Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art 2.png|Bandai Revolution Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art 3.png|Bandai CD Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art 4.png|Bandai Chaos Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art (Re-Release) 1.png|Bandai Extreme (re-release version) Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art (Re-Release) 2.png|Bandai Revolution (re-release version) Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art (Re-Release) 3.png|Bandai CD (re-release version) Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art (Re-Release) 4.png|Bandai Chaos (re-release version) Blast-Off Buzzard The Big Chase Box Art (Re-Release) 5.png|Bandai PocketTurbo (re-release version) Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Video Games